Nueva generación
by afrodita-sama
Summary: Es un fic de Hetalia con los hijos de las parejas ya formadas, metiendo a algunas parejas latinas, supongo que algun dia mejorare mis resumenes, bueno, entren, delen una oportunidad u.u


Hetalia no es nada mio, ni sus personajes, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Primero que nada, quisiera explicarles dos cosas, una, este fic lo hice yo y no tiene nada que ver con nada del mundo, segundo, Rusland es el hijo de Rusia y China, es un personaje que yo cree, Marcos (otro personaje mio) es el hijo de Manuel (Chile) y Miguel (Perú), ya sabiendo esto, continuen leyendo.

* * *

Primer encuentro; Conociéndose:

Rusland y Marcos:

Miró al chico que estaba frente a él, piel morena aterciopelada, ojos claros, casi como miel, pelo realmente oscuro, completamente negro, una belleza frente a los ojos de cualquiera, inclusive para él. Vestía una falda negra, mejor dicho una minifalda, que apenas y le cubría el muslo, un abrigo del mismo color cerrado, sin dejar ver nada más, y colgando hacia atrás de su cuello un sombrero, también negro, unos botines negros, con algo de plataforma, suponía por la corta estatura que presentaba, todo esto con coloridos detalles que parecían estar hecho a mano.

Al principio no quería venir, encontrarse con millones de chicos de "su edad", jugar con ellos, concursar contra ellos para ganar una mísera medalla que seguro solo valía menos de un centavo, pero ahora entendía porque TENIA que venir, para ver a esa belleza peruana, rodeada de lo que parecía sus hermanos, o pretendientes quizás.

Se irguió y sacó un espejo, se acomodo sus cabellos negros, miró sus ojos violetas y practico durante unos segundos una mirada dulce, ya que nunca antes había tenido necesidad de hacerlo.

Cuando terminó de arreglarse, y sintiéndose satisfecho de la mirada que dirigía, caminó hacia él, aclaró su voz, llamando la atención del muchacho.

Disculpa – su voz sonaba dulce y tierna, realmente era una muy parecida a la de su padre - eh notado que tú eres de Perú, ¿verdad? – el niño solamente asintió – quisiera preguntarle cual de sus comidas originarias es mejor, me gustaría probar una, pero no sé cual ¿me ayuda?

Por supuesto – aquella voz salida de esos rosados labios le había parecido el cántico de un ave, el ave más hermosa de todas – Pero primero tendría que saber sus gustos, dado a que la comida que tenemos en la casa… - y de repente, se perdió.

Sabia que le estaban hablando, pero no escuchaba las palabras, solo atendía a esas hermosas melodías.

Hermano – se sorprendió un poco ¿hermano? ¿Le llamaban a su hermoso ángel, quizás? – deja de hablar tan rápido y sin pausa que el joven ruso se está mareando.

Perdón – miró a la persona que le hablaba a su amor, era un chico de piel blanca, ojos oscuros y cabellos clarísimos, todo lo contrario a su queridísimo ¿de verdad eran hermanos? – Eh… joven ruso, quiero presentarle a mis dos hermanos, él es Amaura, él es mayor que todos nosotros - señalo a el joven que antes le hablaba – y el es Gustav, es mi menor – él era de piel trigueña, de ojos color miel y de pelo casi rubio, parecía ser una combinación de sus hermanos – y yo soy Marcos.

Buenas tardes – sonrió – mi nombre es Rusland, gusto en conocerlos – se agachó levemente, costumbre que había heredado de su madre.

El gusto es todo nuestro – respondieron en coro, agachándose también, pareciera que ellos estaban acostumbrados a tratar con otros países, contrario a él. – Si quieres, mi hermano Amaura te ayuda con tu duda – ofreció su ángel, "pero yo solo quiero que tú me hables" pensó durante unos segundos, para luego sonreír.

No me importaría.

¡Que bien! Entonces, los dejamos solos, Gustav y yo tenemos algo que hacer – y, agarrando la mano de su hermano, salió corriendo.

Suspiró, y es cuando se da cuenta que Amaura no le había quitado la mirada.

Eh… - se sentía nervioso, toda esta mentira le había llevado a algo completamente opuesto.

Tranquilo – respondió en un canturreo feliz – Sé que tú estas enamorado de mi hermano, lo sé por tu mirada – se quedo en shock ¿Tanto se le notaba? ¿Y si su querido ángel lo había notado? – tranquilo, él es demasiado despistado, no se dio cuenta de nada.

Eso me tranquiliza – respondió más relajado, el no lo había notado.

Si quieres te lo ayudo a conquistar – lo miró incrédulo, siempre había creído que los hermanos mayores eran muy celosos con sus menores – Me encantaría verlo feliz.

Sonrió y se sentó a hablar con su nuevo amigo, realmente le cayó bien.

* * *

Por cierto, la cosa es asi:

Amaura= Selva

Marcos= Sierra

Gustav= Costa

Eso es todo...supongo...espero les agrade, dejen rr


End file.
